Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Data Center (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc.
Further, through network virtualization, benefits similar to server virtualization may be derived for networking services in the virtualized computing environment. For example, logical networks may be provisioned, changed, stored, deleted and restored programmatically without having to reconfigure the underlying physical hardware. Logical routers may be configured to provide connectivity to an external network. In practice, similar to a physical router, a logical router is susceptible to failure.